BREATHING
by DeSTORIA
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Bernafas...Cinta seperti bernafas.../ Drabble
**.:: BREATHING :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

* * *

.

.

"Menurutmu, apa itu cinta?"

Donghae mengernyitkan dahi, bingung dengan pertanyaan Hyukjae yang sedikit aneh. Cinta? Apa itu cinta?

Lama tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Donghae membuat Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menopangkan dagunnya dengan bibir sedikit mencebik.

"Jawablah."

"Cinta ya?"

Suara Donghae hanya terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Cinta adalah saat kita bernafas..."

"Bernafas? Maksudmu?"

 _Bernafas._

 _Cinta seperti bernafas..._

"Coba kau bernafas."

Donghae tersenyum di sela- sela perkataannya yang terdengar sedikit tolol.

"Ini aku sudah bernafas, Donghae bodoh!"

"Bernafas dalam artian sesungguhnya, Hyukjae."

Donghae duduk tegak, kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi serius. Mematap lurus Hyukjae dengan kedua mata hitamnya yang memaku.

"Aku gagal paham."

Hyukjae mencoba tersenyum meski kenyataannya ia justru terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Saat kau bernafas, setiap _inhale_ dan _exhale_ sama- sama memiliki makna. Oksigen yang kau hirup, itulah orang yang kau cintai. Tanpa oksigen hidupmu bukan apa- apa."

Tanpa sadar Donghae mulai mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit dengan wajah Hyukjae.

"Ini."

Donghae menghirup nafas, memejamkan mata dan tersenyum tipis. "Ini adalah oksigenku."

"Dan ini."

Donghae membuka kedua matanya, menatap kedalam bola mata sekelam malam milik Hyukjae, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan.

"Ini adalah pelengkap oksigen. Tanpa karbondioksida, oksigen tidak memiliki makna."

 _Seperti diriku yang bukanlah apa- apa tanpamu..._

"Kau tahu, walaupun fungsinya saling bertolak belakang, tapi mereka sama- sama saling melengkapi hidup manusia."

Donghae sedikit menunduk, menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan hidung mancung Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae merinding dan merasakan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Donghae."

Suara Hyukjae yang seperti mencicit membuat Donghae tersentak kemudian langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari pipi yang bersemu merah itu. Hyukjae menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Mempertanyakan keintiman yang baru saja terjadi. Dan pernyataan yang menjelaskan semuanya.

"Anggap saja aku melantur. Aku hanya membaca beberapa artikel yang berkata seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu, wajahmu sangat menggelikan saat bingung."

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahi, bingung dan... Kecewa. Entah mengapa kata- kata Donghae barusan membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Siwon, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Menikah? Bahkan ia sendiri pun tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan, senyuman Hyukjae sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi sebuah senyum sendu.

"Hubungan kami sudah berakhir."

Hyukjae masih tersenyum walaupun senyumannya terkesan dipaksakan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tiupan angin sore itu menerbangkan helaian rambut _platinum_ nya. Seolah meresapi kesunyian.

"Aku menyerah dan kurasa aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

Mata sendu Donghae menyipit, menunggu kalimat lebih lanjut dari sahabatnya itu. Hyukjae membuka matanya hanya untuk mendapati tatapan sendu Donghae. Tatapan sendu yang selalu membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan alasanku?"

Donghae hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendecih, "Ya, tidak usah bertanya, kau selalu tahu tentang perasaanku."

"Kau mau menangis? Aku bisa pinjamkan bahuku."

Donghae mendekat, menepuk bahunya, menawarkan Hyukjae untuk bersandar disana kalau- kalau sahabatnya yang cengeng itu ingin menangis.

"Tidak perlu! Aku laki- laki dan aku tidak cengeng!"

Donghae ingin tertawa. Tidak cengeng katanya? Lalu siapa yang menangis tersedu- sedu seharian saat Donghae mengatakan akan pergi ke Mokpo untuk menjenguk ibunya yang sedang sakit, padahal ia pergi hanya tiga hari. Hah, dasar Hyukjae.

"Aku tahu."

Padahal pantulan senja di bibir pantai sore itu sangat indah, tapi lagi- lagi Hyukjae lebih memilih memejamkan matanya dan menengadahkan wajahnya. Seolah ia hanya ingin merasakan sentuhan angin sore itu.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya diam. Diam, diam, dan terus saja diam. Butuh waktu lama bagi Donghae agar Hyukjae mengeluarkan suaranya. Menunggunya bercerita, menunggunya menangis, bahkan menunggu Hyukjae melampiaskan amarah padanya.

Hingga setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Hyukjae yang terpejam.

"Kau seperti orang yang paling mengerti diriku, padahal kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku."

Suara Hyukjae terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Maksudmu? Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Hyukjae membuka kedua matanya yang memerah, menatap Donghae dengan sorot mata yang tidak terbaca.

"Hubunganku dan Siwon hanya sebuah _kamuflase_. Apa kau tahu, aku melakukannya hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu, untuk membuatmu cemburu?"

Donghae tetap diam, menunggu Hyukjae melanjutkan kata- katanya.

"Setiap hubunganku dan Siwon bermasalah, aku selalu mencarimu dan hanya saat itu kau bisa jadi seseorang yang selalu ada untukku. Hanya dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan perhatianmu, tapi sayangnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu cemburu."

Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan penuh luka.

"Menyedihkan. Aku bahkan menyerahkan hatiku pada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanku."

Hyukjae tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari posisinya, berlari kecil menikmati ombak seolah tidak melihat Donghae yang hanya bisa terpaku.

 _Bernafas..._

 _Cinta seperti bernafas..._

 _Dan tanpa kau sadari, kaulah oksigenku...nafasku..._

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Drabble galau hahahaa..

.

.

.

_DeSTORIA_


End file.
